Terminology
This is the list of terminologies known in the entire Pretty Country franchise. Brands See: Brands (SoW:KJ) or Brands (FwBY) Brand is the general term that identifies the distinctive product of a company. First introduced in Story of World: Kitchen Jester, the term "brand" is used to describe the company in which the Universe cards are from. Each brand is based on one of the four idol types: Cute, Cool, Sexy, or Pop and from there create designs with themes and styles unique to that brand. In Story of World: Kitchen Jester, there are 18 known brands. In Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You, there are about 24 known brands: 20 of them are main, 4 of them are sub-product. In older games, the player can see how much hearts they have with each person. In newer games, friendship is measured depending on a character's origin: Germanic have edelweiss, Latin have periwinkle flower (vinca minor), Nordics have a snowflake, Characters from English-speaking countries have a white daisy, Slavs have a sunflower, and Asians have Sakura flower. When the main characters' Team Point reaches 100%, he or she will eventually become the player's partner. This does not include the other villagers, who, if his/her teammate reaches 100%, never become partners with player. Festival Most game adaptions in the series feature annual festivals which the player can attend. Some festivals are contests with prizes available, while others are social events, some being equivalent to real life holidays, such as New Year's Day, and Christmas Eve. Friendship In the game adaption of Pretty Country series, Friendship is a measurement of how friendly the player is with a person. Making friends with the other people on the island is a nice thing to do. The player might end up triggering Life Events or unlock something new. Idol Aura Idol Aura (アイドルオーラ) is the "trademark" or "scent" of an idol. Each idol has a different aura depending on their type, theme, and personality. Unlike series before the year of 2010, idols are also able to have a progression aura during the performance. Idol Appeal Idol Appeal are a type of stage illumination used by Pretty Country/Story of World idols. It is a technique used during a performance when idols bring out the full radiance of their clothes and raise the energy of the audience. The types of appeal that can be performed vary depending on the rarity and the brand of clothes worn. This is the same as Special Appeal in Aikatsu! franchise. Idol Group In Pretty Country franchise, the term "Idol Group" used to refer a group of young girls formed to sing in various auditions. There are also some male idols as well. Idol goes beyond simply wanting to become a musician or actor. They spend all of their time training, rehearsing, competing and perfecting their look to reach the top of all possible lists, and to become not only a professional musician, but also the heart-throbs and gorgeous ladies who will sweep fans off their feet. Music is certainly a very important part of it, but the romantic element is what keeps fans wanting more. Idol Type Idol Type is a major terminology to describe an idol. There are 4 idols types: Lovely, Cool, Sexy, and Pop. *'Lovely': Sweet, cute, and princess-like. Full of imagination and dreams, they also appear to be obssessed with cute things. Will often put stars, hearts, and notes to their quotes, especially in the game series. Represented by Pink Heart. *'Cool': Attractive, lively, and somewhat tomboyish. They might act flirty toward males, especially if they are female. They are obsessed with a magazine called "Neon Future", which refers to their sporty lifestyle. Usually they refer themselves with Japanese pronoun "Boku" (僕), that reflects masculine attitude. Represented by Blue Diamond. *'Sexy': Feminine, charming, and mature. They are usually portrayed wearing make-up features such as eyebrows, eye shadow, or blush. They have an obsession on reading a magazine known as "Beauty Mode", which is perfect to their woman-like lifestyle. Represented by Purple Spade. *'Pop': Childish, cute, happy, and sometimes immature. They speak with bouncy, cheerful voice and enjoy cheering when talking to other people. Represented by Yellow Clover. Marriage and Children For more information, click How to Get Married (SaF) and How to Get Married (FD). The game-only Pretty Country franchise offer the ability to marry. Giving gifts and interacting with the love interest must increase his or her affection, and if their affection is high enough, the player can give him/her a Golden Ring. Same-sex marriage is never available. It is possible to have children in the game-only series. In games with real time, this happens one month after the wedding ceremony. In ten in-game minutes passes, this happens one week. In Pretty Country: Sing and Fight, pregnancy is only experienced once, as the player character will have twins. Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream allows players to have two children of each gender. The player can also have two children of same gender. Rival System Wooing a bachelor(ette) is not exactly easy. Every marriage candidate has another person who's interested in them as well. If the player does not marry one of the given marriage candidates, his/her rival will marry him/her instead The rival couple will have only one child after their wedding ceremony. It is also noted that the magical beings do not have rival. They will never get married if the player does not marry him or her. Category:List